Love Hina de outro ponto de vista
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Como seria a história de Love Hina se, antes de ir à pensão Hinata, Keitarô tivesse uma amiga chamada Miyaki? Ele irá terminar com Naru ou se interessará por outra pessoa? Sigo a história do mangá, mas com algumas modificações e onde Miyaki é a protagonista principal. Espero que gostem.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Love Hina de outro ponto de vista**

**Capítulo 1.**

Miyaki Nozuka. Este era o nome dela. A única amiga mulher que Keitarô Urashima tinha antes de ir à Pensão Hinata.

Quando os dois se conheceram, tinham apenas 8 anos, e em pouco tempo, tornaram-se grande amigos. Amizade que só se fortaleceu com o passar dos anos, a ponto de saberem tudo um sobre o outro.

Aos 19 anos, quase 20, Miyaki tinha cabelos rosados (como os da Sakura Haruno, de Naruto), com franja e presos numa trança até a cintura, olhos azuis escondidos atrás de um par de óculos enorme, pele clara, nariz arrebitado, sardas nas bochechas, aparelho nos dentes e 1,68m de altura. Estava sempre usando roupas largas, que escondiam seu corpo. Não que ela ligasse muito, pois não era vaidosa.

Como Keitarô, ela também não tinha sorte com os rapazes, e se não fosse pelo seu melhor amigo, dançaria sempre com mulheres nas festas da escola. Mas ao contrário de Keitarô, ia bem nos estudos, estando no 2º ano da faculdade de Educação física, da universidade de Waseda. Costumava ajudar Keitarô de vez em quando nos estudos para a Toudai, mas nem sempre adianta.

E Keitarô percebeu isso quando reprovou no vestibular outra vez e foi expulso de casa algum tempo depois, indo para a casa de Miyaki.

**Miyaki: **Lamento o que aconteceu, Keitarô, mas o que pretende fazer agora? Minha família tem uma casa pequena, não pode ficar aqui pra sempre! *suspirando* Na verdade, há grandes chances de eu ter que sair também.

**Keitarô: **Eu sei, Miyaki. Só preciso pensar em um lugar pra fica... Ah, já sei!

**Miyaki: ***surpresa* Sério?

**Keitarô: **O que acha de você e eu irmos para a hospedaria da minha avó? Tenho certeza de que ela irá nos receber.

**Miyaki: **A hospedaria da sua avó? Não sei, não.

**Keitarô: **Ah, Miyaki, vamos! É um lugar legal, você vai gostar.

**Miyaki: **Eu... está bem, Keitarô, me convenceu.

Após arrumar suas coisas, Miyaki foi com Keitarô à Pensão Hinata. Mas alguma coisa a perturbava no caminho. Algo como... um mal pressentimento. Não era uma coisa boa quando tinha isso, até porque da última vez, ela e Keitarô quase foram atropelados por um caminhão.

**Miyaki: **_Espero estar errada, e torço pra que realmente esteja._

Depois de caminharem um pouco, finalmente chegaram à pensão Hinata, onde Miyaki encarou a longa escadaria com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Mesmo assim, seguiu Keitarô até o fim da escadaria.

**Keitarô: ***abrindo a porta principal* Vovó? Sou eu, Keitarô, seu neto. Tive uns problemas em casa... Posso ficar uns tempos aqui pra estudar pro vestibular?

Um silêncio se instalou no local.

**Keitarô: **Ué, não tem ninguém! Será que todos saíram?

**Miyaki: **É bem possível. Mas o único jeito de conferir isso é entrando. Vem.

Os dois entraram na pensão e começaram a procurar pelas possíveis pessoas que morassem no local, sendo que começaram no quarto do gerente.

**Keitarô: **Oba! É o quarto da vovó. Vou espera-la aqui dentro.

**Miyaki: **Keitarô, nós temos que procurar o resto do povo!

E antes que Keitarô reclamasse, Miyaki já foi arrastando-o pra fora do quarto.

**Keitarô: **Ah, Miyaki, fala sério! Eu preciso descansar!

**Miyaki: **Quer descansar? Então ache um lugar melhor do que o chão do quarto da sua avó.

**Keitarô: **Que tal ali?

Miyaki olhou na direção que Keitarô apontava e deu de cara com a entrada para o banho de água termal.

**Keitarô e Miyaki: **Oba!

No final, os dois entraram no local, mas apenas Keitarô ficou nu dentro da água: Miyaki apenas tirou os sapatos e arregaçou a calça, antes de sentar na borda e colocar apenas os pés na água.

**Keitarô: ***relaxado* Aaahhh! É tão bom. Eu nem sonhava que a hospedaria da vovó fosse tão grande. Que sorte!

**Miyaki: **Eu que o diga! Morar aqui vai ser incrível! *ficando séria* Mas ainda estou com um mal pressentimento.

**Keitarô: **Que nem da vez em que quase fomos atropelados por um caminhão? Porque eu não acho que tem coisa pior do que isso.

Antes que Miyaki dissesse algo, um barulho de porta se abrindo foi ouvida. Keitarô virou-se e arregalou os olhos ao dar de cara com uma garota nua! Miyaki também não ficou atrás em relação ao choque.

A garota era Naru Narusegawa, mas os dois não sabiam disso ainda.

**Naru: ***sentando-se ao lado de Keitarô na água* Aaah! A temperatura está ótima!

Miyaki engoliu em seco, temendo por Keitarô. Mas para sua surpresa, Naru olhou para o último e deu um riso leve.

**Naru: ***espreguiçando-se* É tão bom tomar banho a tarde.

**Keitarô: ***cochichando com Miyako, chocado* Q-quem é essa garota?

**Miyaki: ***cochichando de volta e ficando de pé* Não sei, mas sai daí antes que tenha problemas!

Ah, mas eles nem faziam ideia dos problemas que teriam nos minutos seguintes.


End file.
